critipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Symbolism and References
Esoteric References in Crit's Music An analysis of all the random references to the occult and other esoteric things in his music, in the form of a "Here are the things referenced, listen to the songs to find them" game. * Any time "Anton LaVey," or "LaVey" is mentioned, that is in itself an Occult reference. Anton LaVey is the founder of the American Church of Satan. Fun fact: the inverted cross AND the Pentagram used to be Christian symbols. * Sammael is one of Satan's names in scripture * In the song, "Helloween," the lines "Hey, Sam! Hey Dean! Rock salt gadgetry and rackety weapons ain't gonna stop..." it is a reference to the TV Show Supernatural. Sam and Dean WInchester are Hunters, traveling the land and killing evil supernatural creatures like Wendigos, pagan gods, demons, ghosts, etc. Rock salt is what they fill their shotgun shells with when they want to stop a ghost from manifesting by shooting it. * Abaddon is a reference to many things at once. Abaddon is one of Satan's lieutenants in scripture. Also in Supernatural. It is also one of the Greater Demons in Cassandra Clare's Shadowhunters universe. It is also one of the Princes of the Nine Hells in the Forgotten Realms campaign setting in Dungeons and Dragons. * Any time magic is spelled with a K, it is a reference to famed occultist, rapist, neo-pagan, practicing witch, heretic, and many other things besides, Aleister Crowley, whose books known as "Magick: In Theory and in Practice" became the basis for both much of Anton LaVey's philosophy of the Church of Satan, and also the beliefs, rites and rituals of many modern-day neo-pagans and practicing witches. * Az'rael is another reference- the Angel of Death * Apollyon is one of the names of the Antichrist in biblical scriptures * The Black King of the Abyss is a reference to the Yugioh card "Dark King of the Abyss" * The name of the song Helloween is, in itself a reference: There's an old 80s metal band called Helloween. * There are multitudes of references in the songs on the album Deicide (To Kill a God). For starters, in the song, Crown the Damned One, the Yugioh card "Torrential Tribute" is referenced, along with the whole trap card mechanic in Yugioh * Also in "Crown the Damned One," I reference Pokemon while also getting a pedophilia/bestiality joke in: "Yeah, get in my car, Pikachu! I just want a little peek at you!" * Also in Crown the Damned One, I reference the stand-up comedian Daniel Tosh's whole "You call it throwing change at strippers, I call it having FUN" routine. * In the song, "The Shapes," I reference multiple other artists and songs. For instance, I reference Lo Key's song "Blood & Whiskey," along with the band Nine Inch Nails, and also Killa C's song "Suicide." * In the song, Prophesied Revenge, I reference Hellsing Ultimate. Bonus points if you know where and what I reference! * Also in Prophesied Revenge, I reference Marilyn Manson's song "Count to 6 and Die (the Vacuum of Infinite Space Encompassing)" when I mention the "Scripture's perscriptions." * Did you know that, the way God dies at the end of the title track on Deicide, doesn't actually kill him? If you go by the original Yugioh TV Show, when the Seal of Orichalcos is played, the loser of the Duel loses their soul, which then goes towards feeding and awakening the Great Leviathan. Thus, Apollyon now owns God's soul. * I mention the name "Sithis" multiple times on Deathmageddon. Sithis is the Daedric patron of the Dark Brotherhood in the Elder Scrolls; Tamriel's Assassin Guild, if you will. Within the Guild, to hire an assassin, one must perform the Black Sacrament, which then alerts the mind of SIthis, who then informs the Speaker of the Dark Brotherhood, and when the contract is fulfilled, the soul of the target is consumed by Sithis on his own personal plane of Oblivion. Sithis isn't actually a physical being; more so a sentient, intelligent void, constantly hungering for souls. Less of a physical being than any other Daedra, in fact. * there are many more references in David's songs. Can you find them all?